Day by Day
by flipper887
Summary: Kayla; the youngest Weasly and a wearwolf was kicked out of Hogwarts by playing a few harmless pranks and now spends her days at the order where a man by the name of Sirius Black teachers her everything he can in the months that they spend together. Stink at summary's, don't own hp only Kayla.


**This story is basically going to be about Kayla the youngest weasly being expelled and Sirius teaching her for a year, Sirius is basically her dad for many months…read on my friend!**

"Honestly" Mrs. Weasly huffed "Kicking you out of Hogwarts! Not even Fred and George managed that! WHAT were you thinking playing a prank like that on a teacher! And to think you're only a third year!"

"But Mom! She deserved it! And besides you know the real reason" Kayla Weasley shouted (the youngest of all the Weasley's) "And I didn't expect to be kicked out of Hogwarts!"

"Well your lucky that they are allowing you to school from home I NEVER" Mrs. Weasly cried "Have been so embarrassed in my life! In my life!"

"Mom you know that she wanted to expel me since the first day" Kayla said

"Well maybe! You wait until your father hears about this!"

Mrs. Weasly grabbed a handful of green sand "where are we going Mum?"

"To the order! I have business to attend to, you're going to have to stay with Sirius"

"I can stay here mum"

"Oh no you don't, come on" she pushed Kayla in the fire place I'll meet you in 10 minutes I have to send an owl to your father.

"NUMBER 12 GRIMLAND PLACE" she screamed and suddenly with a burst of flame and a swirl of scenery Kayla landed on the fire place of an old stone floor, she tripped and fell sending dust askew slicing her knee, coughing she heard a voice in the next room.

"Remus?" it asked and before Kayla knew it Sirius was walking in the kitchen with a pile of documents he was reading in his hand. He froze at the sight of her "Kayla?" he asked tilting his head "what are you doing here?"

Kayla grinned nervously "umm you see, uhh-"

"Is everybody ok?"

"Yeah their… great"

"Then why exactly are you here? It's November" he walked over and helped her up getting a rag to help whip up her wound she was still wearing her Hogwarts robes.

"I uhh- played this innocent prank and everyone took it way to seriously"

Sirius grabbed her a butter beer and they sat on the couch across from each other

"Thanks"

"wait- are weren't Expelled?!" Sirius asked he face turning serious

"ummm yeah that's one way of putting it" Kayla said talking a swig of her butter beer

"what about your schooling? Your magic? Your just a kid"

"They said I have special permission from the ministry to do homeschooling, Mom's going to love that"

"wait what exactly did you do? And one prank got you kicked out! Merlin"

"Well Umbridge was all like 'this is the last straw, you've played and defaced to much school property!' Dumbledore dint even have a say! Can you believe that! the headmaster of the school!"

"Oh umbridge had a say in it did she?"

"Yeah, you should see what that little bi-uhhhh lady did to me look" Kayla drank another bit of butter beer and thrust her small hand on top of Sirius's.

Sirius examined her hand and his eyebrows rose to see letters sliced on the back of her hand there were many lines written across it, Sirius read

"_I must not interup, be loud or insult the teacher in a class room, I must not tell lies, I must not play pranks, I must not play quiddich in the corriders, I must not wonder the castle at night, _Blimy" Sirius said" that's insane no teacher should be able to do this! You have awful handwriting" Sirius said "And spelling and that's going to be there forever! You can't spell interrupt? And merlin you did all of that?"

"There's more" Kayla said "on this one" she held up her other hand "and, and I'm not the only one, there's Fred and George and Lee and…and Harry and Frankie and even Nev-"

"Harry?" Sirius asked

"Yeah but he only has one" Sirius gave Kayla a pat on the back and said

"It's alright you'll get your education" Kayla grinned just as the fireplace erupted in the other room and came bustling through the door "SIRIUS" it called "SIRIUS I NEED YOU"

"Yes molly" he called

"This witch" she said furiously pointing at Kayla "caught her teachers desk on fire and somehow set fire wiz bangs out throughout the whole school she let go all the toads out of transformation" Sirius jaw fell open and he looked at Kayla.

"You…you…you did all that"

Kayla nervously grinned as walked and grabbed the newspaper and beat her on the head,

"Molly" Sirius said still staring at Kayla shocked of the girl's audacity. She was a lot like Sirius was. He dint know what else to say.

"I shouldn't of been expelled Mum" Kayla said "Maggie, she wasn't… I'm sorry. At least Dumbledore convinced the board to let me home school until next semester or school year. Besides Umbridge hated me from the start, she hates anything that has a personality mum! She hates any things that are not perfect! The moment she found out I was a werewolf I got kicked out"

"Kayla" Mrs. Weasly said "Go up to the spare room, is that alright Sirius?"

"ovcorse" Sirius said. Kayla looked up sadly at Sirius and at Molly giving them a despite look and headed upstairs.

Later that evening there was a meeting of the order and Kayla sat on the stairs and listened

"- he's getting stronger, no doubt about that"

"I know, where we can recruit?"

"Any note at the ministry?"

"no"

The conversation continued as a letter flew through the chimney it slid across the floor. Carefully Kayla walked over and flipped it over to Kayla's great surprise it was addressed to her, she opened the letter which was written on an old flyer that said LOST SHOES on it, it had been Luna's poster kayla liked her very much.

_Kayla!_

_I can't believe you did it! Well done and you get to do home schooling too! Man! Who ever heard of that! We're throwing a party in your honor and hope that mom doesn't kill you too much. You were always our favorite! Glad you're not a perfect prefect like ickle Ronnie and perfect Percy can't wait to see you again! Good job on setting umbridges desk on fire HA! And their still trying to put out those wizbangs! They must've been 20 years old!_

_Love Fred and George._

_P.S. Hermione frowns upon your choices but Ron __and__ Harry at are still laughing._

_p.s.s. keep practicing quiddich :I_

Kayla smiled but collapsed on the bed, a party in her favor! Kayla wished she was there

Man thought Kayla "what have I done"

The meeting ended late at night Kayla was fast asleep on the couch of grimland place, for diner all she had eaten a sandwich, Arthur came over to her he had not yet talked to her

"she's had a long day" he chuckled as he scooped her up bringing her to the fire place "She's a wild one" he said to Sirius, "takes after her brothers I'm afraid. But she has a good heart" Sirius smiled nodding

"Can't argue with that" he said "her spirit reminds me of James"

"Well if Kayla is anything like James was than I expect she'll turn out fine" Arthur admitted "I guess I'll bring Kayla here tomorrow if that is ok with you, Molly has to work"

"Oh, yeah" Sirius said "that's fine"

"I think she's only has to write essays."

"That's fine Arthur; I think Remus is coming over that's all"

"Arthur" Molly called into living room. Kayla shifted in her sleep and opened her eyes

"Don't you know not wake up a sleeping werewolf?" she grumbled. Arthur kissed her forehead chuckling, Sirius also laughing smiled and with a turn on his heels Arthur and Kayla were gone.

**Thanks! Updates soon!**


End file.
